Blood That Flows Fan Omake Misplaced
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: The second Blood That Flows fan Omake based on the original crossover series by Nanya, guest staring Mami Tomoe.


"**Blood That Flows: Try pt.2" Omake: "Misplaced"**

_Written by gonzotheanime, based on characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Slayers, and_

_Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and of the MGLN/Slayers crossover fanfic series by Nanya_

_All characters involved belong to their rightful owners._

(This happened long before Lina found out about Nanoha and Jewel Seeds, during the time she was just trying to live a normal life while on Earth.)

"The news was on," said Shiro Takamachi as Lina joined him on the couch. "Another body

found."

"Geez," said Lina, "if there was some good mages on this planet, there wouldn't BE so much

damn crime."

"Yea, right. If they do have magic, they'd get away from it pretty easier. Didn't you say so

yourself?"

Lina became stiff as she sweat-dropped at the unfortunate turnabout. She then smirked

secretly as she countered. "I don't steal things from people. I steal them from people who

already stole them in the first place."

"That's still unfair."

"Hey! I didn't have to use magic to steal your heart, did you?"

"Yes you did."

"What?"

The TV turned off, Shiro then glanced at Lina with a smile. "You just popped into my world

and looked so lost."

Lina blushed bright red. She shouldn't buy such a cheesy line, but it was sadly the truth after

all. Guess becoming the Lord of Nightmares, get swallowed by the Sea of Chaos, and turn up

in a world without dragons and mages wasn't such a bad experience after all.

However, she still had to shove him all the way to the opposite end of the couch as she

continued to blush.

Shiro tried to go back to the previous subject. "Anyways, they said that's the 11th body this

week. No physical entry, no fingerprints, just corpses with bruises at the chest."

"Any idea?"

"Heart failure? Who knows? It's got everyone stumped."

"And why are we discussing this?"

"I know you're extremely powerful, honey, but I'm still worried about you."

She would reject that, too, but sometimes she worries of him. The dojo can be harsh at

times, and there isn't a night when he comes into the kitchen without at least several bruises.

She doesn't understand Earth people and their strange idea of getting hurt to become better,

but they may learn a thing or two from her sister.

"Like I'm gonna let a creep get me to arrive in a bag. He'll be arriving in a Tupperware box

when I'm done with him."

Shiro laughed. "That's my Lina."

"Ugh," snorted Lina. "I hate anything that's so cliché. Especially near empty streets where an

hour ago it was full of people!"

The last few words made a small echo off the building on the opposite side of the street.

Despite her knowing how obvious this setting is, it didn't ease her tensions. With the kids and

Shiro waiting for dinner at home, she has to make this safely, yet quickly.

But the girl in front of her won't let her.

This girl was even stranger than what Lina has seen over the past few years. She had on

quite a white/black/yellow-themed outfit, with yellow ribbons, fingerless gloves, a beret, and

a puffy thing that clinged to one of her blonde corkscrew pigtails. Held in her shaky hands

was a silver musket, same to the one that she spared a hand for and produced almost out of

thin air. Both were aimed at Lina, but somehow something else had her in curiosity and

enviousness...

"What's the cup size of those monsters?"

"Don't take a step closer!" the girl screamed. Her voice sounded strained.

Lina looked closer without taking a step. Her eyes were kind of teary, and bags seemed to

developed.

"You need to calm down and see a doctor."

"I will shoot your life-force out! I mean it!"

Thought Lina, That explains the deaths. Their life was shot out.

"Don't come any closer." The girl's tears came flowing.

Lina didn't want to waste any magic. She hopes to actually talk her out before blasting a

good chunk of the block. "What's your name, miss?"

"Mami," the girl spluttered. "Tomoe Mami. Why?"

"I dunno why, but you seemed to belong to a magical girl anime."

"Strange, I'm a magical girl."

"I thought there isn't supposed to be a magic user here."

"I don't know what 'here' is."

Can't be. "You don't belong here, don't you."

"I don't know this place."

Lina felt Mami must be kinda in the same situation as she is. "You're lost, aren't you?"

Mami's grip was lose and the guns were now pointed to the ground. She gritted her teeth as

it seemed that this woman might've knew what's going on.

"I'm violated."

An extra incident in this case.

Lina was convinced that she got Mami to calm down. She decided to open her arms to give

her a hug.

Mami was gonna bring her guns back up, but Lina was emitting a warm feeling that's too

good to turn away. She collapsed into the sorceress' arms. "I'm like you," Lina spoke. "I'm not

of this world, and I'm scared, too. I might not have been raped, but you can trust me. It's

about time you did and let someone help you."

All the blonde did was cry in Lina's arms.

Mami was brought home to Shiro and family. They were kinda scared of her, but as Lina

treated her to dinner, things calmed down. When the kids went to bed, the story came.

Mami Tomoe was a magical girl in a plane similar to this one. She was battling strange

creatures called witches and she would help people who are in danger of these creatures. But

she remembers battling one she called "Charlotte" when she was swallowed whole and

awoke here.

All she had was magic. But it didn't save her from two drunk men to rape her.

It touched Lina, but it also angered her when the men were brought up. "Such pigs," she

commented. She swore she could break the coffee table, being so angry and cross.

So for a while, anyone who approaches her was shot at. Being the bullet's made of magic,

they would only affect the person on an astral level, and "kill" their soul.

Lina made a decision. "We have a cafe and bakery we run. If you promise to stop by once a

day for a while, we will overlook this and we will bring you back up to full health."

"But-!"

"If I knew about dimensions and space travel and stuff like that, I'd take you home, but

remember, I'm the same as you are. Misplaced in a strange land."

Mami couldn't turn the offer down, regardless. At least there's a silver lining to this, as Lina

glanced at her's, Shiro.

"Right?" she smiled.

He could only agree.

**The End**


End file.
